Hillbilly Jim
| birth_place = Miami, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Bowling Green, Kentucky | billed = Mud Lick, Kentucky | trainer = Bob Orton, Sr. | debut = 1975 | retired = January 6, 2009 }} James "Jim" Morris (July 5, 1952) is an American retired professional wrestler and current radio host, better known by his ring name, Hillbilly Jim. He is best known for his appearances with the World Wrestling Federation from 1984 to 1990. Career Before appearing in the WWF (now WWE) as Hillbilly Jim, Morris wrestled with the Continental Wrestling Association in the Memphis area under the name Harley Davidson, a biker gimmick. While there, Morris formed a popular tag team with Roger Smith, who went by the ring name "Dirty Rhodes" because of his resemblance to Dusty Rhodes. He also made some appearances with Stampede Wrestling under his given name as "Big" Jim Morris. In late 1984, Morris first appeared in the WWF as a wrestling fan who routinely sat in the front row of live events and who eventually decided to try his hand at wrestling himself. A series of vignettes were aired on WWF's TV programming in the early weeks of 1985, showing Hulk Hogan training Jim and providing him with his first set of wrestling boots. This introduced the character of Hillbilly Jim; a simple-minded, shaggy-bearded Appalachian hillbilly clad in bib overalls, and hailing from Mudlick, Kentucky. Hillbilly Jim appeared in a few tag team matches with friend Hulk Hogan, and had his first high-profile singles match at The War to Settle the Score event on February 18, 1985 in which he defeated Rene Goulet. Unfortunately, Morris was sidelined by an injury a few days later. At a show in San Diego, he appeared in Hogan's corner in a match between Hogan and Brutus Beefcake. While chasing Beefcake's manager Johnny V around ringside, Morris slipped on a wet spot and (legitimately) broke his leg. To help fill in the seven months during his recovery, similarly-dressed "family" members Uncle Elmer, Cousin Luke, and Cousin Junior were introduced for Morris to accompany to ringside as a manager. When his in-ring career resumed, Morris often either tag teamed with his family, or fellow big man André the Giant. He was traditionally matched up against the WWF's monster heels of the era, such as Big John Studd and King Kong Bundy. He also had a short feud with Mr. Fuji, and wrestled him in a series of tuxedo matches in late 1986. Hillbilly Jim was generally kept as a "fun" character, rarely getting involved in any serious storylines. His theme music was a folksy barn dance tune called "Don't Go Messin' With a Country Boy", which Morris danced along to with his partners, the ring announcer and or children from the crowd while the audience clapped along. His only WrestleMania appearance outside of battle royals was a novelty match in WrestleMania III involving King Kong Bundy and midget wrestlers. At Survivor Series '88, Jim teamed with his old mentor Hulk Hogan along with Randy Savage, Hercules and Koko B. Ware to defeat the team of Big Boss Man, Akeem, Ted DiBiase, King Haku and The Red Rooster. Though Jim was eliminated by Akeem, Hogan and Savage would go on to survive and win the match. In addition to wrestling, Hillbilly Jim is also credited as creating the puppet named "Mine" for fellow WWF Superstar George "The Animal" Steele. Hillbilly Jim continued to appear regularly in WWF matches until the summer of 1990. His last high-profile match with the WWF was during the April 28, 1990 (taped April 23, 1990) edition of Saturday Night's Main Event, in which he lost to Earthquake in a squash match that lasted just under 2 minutes. He returned in December 1995 as a guest referee and a month later became manager of Henry O. and Phineas I. Godwinn, "cousins" who were pig farmers, After the Godwinns turned heel in the spring of 1997, Hillbilly Jim was no longer needed as their manager, Morris later worked as a road agent and participated in the "Gimmick Battle Royal" in 2001 at WrestleMania X-Seven. He was the official WWE legend host of the highly successful WrestleMania Fan Axxess tour for WrestleMania XX, WrestleMania 21, WrestleMania 22, and WrestleMania 23 in major malls across the US. As part of the WrestleMania 20 Fan Axxess Tour, Jim performed at the "House of Blues" in Los Angeles, Chicago, and New Orleans sponsored by Gibson Guitars. From 1990 to 2001 Morris traveled worldwide representing the WWF for Coliseum Video sales and later with Sony Videos. In 2005, Sirius Satellite Radio added "Hillbilly Jim's Moonshine Matinee" as a weekly program on its Outlaw Country channel 63. Every Saturday, Morris plays a wide variety of classic country music and Southern rock. Between records, he tells stories of his days with the WWF. On April 10, 2012, Hillbilly Jim made an appearance on WWE Smackdown: Blast from the Past. On March 5, 2018, Hillbilly Jim was announced to be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. Other media Morris has appeared in a number of trade shows, such as Atlanta Super Sports Show, Video Software Dealer's Association, Focus on Video, and many others. Moreover, he has had numerous personal appearances in national retail stores, such as Blockbuster Video, Wal-Mart, Kmart, Toys "R" Us, and Kroger. He has done a national commercial for Chevy trucks and another local TV and radio commercials in Kentucky. He appeared in WWE cartoon series Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling, which was produced by DIC Enterprises. He is featured in the game WWE Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain and is billed as a legend. He performed the song "Don't Go Messing With A Country Boy" for the The Wrestling Album, which was certified gold. Its follow-up album, Piledriver - The Wrestling Album 2, also included a duet by Hillbilly Jim and a female singer credited as Gertrude, entitled "Waking Up Alone". On August 31, 2009, Hillbilly Jim appeared on ESPN's fantasy football podcast "Fantasy Focus" with Nate Ravitz and fill-in host Keith Lipscomb. Matthew Berry, one of the show's regular co-hosts, was absent due to a fantasy football draft in Las Vegas. Filmography *''Hee Haw'' *''Live with Regis and Kathy Lee'' *''Farm Aid'' *Jerry Lewis Telethon *Special Olympics *Juvenile Diabetes Telethon *Variety Club Children's Telethon In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bear hug *'Signature moves' **Big boot **Running leg drop *'Entrance themes' **"Don't Go Messin' with a Country Boy" *'Wrestlers managed **Cousin Junior **Cousin Luke **The Godwinns **Uncle Elmer Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # '''298' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'''World Wrestling Entertainment :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) See also *Hillbilly Jim's event history External links *Hillbilly Jim's official Web site *Outlaw Country site at Sirius.com *TV.com Profile *Hillbilly Jim profile at CAGEMATCH *OWW profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1952 births Category:1975 debuts Category:2009 retirements Category:WWE Legends House Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Hall of Fame